Cenizas al fondo del armario
by Riru-chin
Summary: Se amaron, nadie podía negarlo. Se amaron, pero nadie podía saberlo. Entre ellos hubo un fuego que dejó eternas cenizas, esperando el momento para resurgir como un fénix. Pero no lo permitirían. Aquel amor, debía ser encerrado al fondo del armario.


**ACLARACIÓN: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solamente los utilizo sin fines de lucro, para entretenerme y entretener.

**Cenizas al fondo del armario.**

Capítulo único.

Un primero de agosto, sus caminos se cruzaron, de manera muy indirecta.

— Listo, los globos están colocados y el karaoke instalado. ¿Necesitas algo más, Mimi?

— No, ¡gracias, mamá!

Hacía varios años ya, su hija había viajado a un mundo lleno de extraños seres digitales, y había conocido a unos muchachos muy simpáticos que se convirtieron en los amigos de toda la vida. En honor a eso, en unas pocas horas, los doce ya jóvenes adultos, se volverían a reunir para recordar viejas aventuras.

El tiempo había pasado y cada quien había seguido su propio camino. Algunos se habían marchado del país por cuestiones profesionales, y otros estaban ocupados con sus familias, por lo que ya no se veían tan frecuentemente, pero para el primero de agosto, siempre estaban todos reunidos.

Más allá del tiempo y las diferencias, ellos tenían una amistad inquebrantable.

Aquella fecha era sagrada.

Éste año, le había tocado a Mimi ser la anfitriona de la fiesta, pero como ella estaba embarazada de seis meses, mamá Satoe había acudido en su ayuda.

— Muchísimas gracias por venir. —le agradeció su yerno, recién entrando en la sala, con unas botellas de alcohol.

— Oh, no tienes nada que agradecer Kou, siempre es un placer ayudar a mi bebé.

Aunque su hija ya estaba formando su propia familia, para ella siempre sería su querida princesita.

— Eres la mejor, mami —le dijo la susodicha mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Al acercarse a su madre, la besó en la mejilla, sonriéndole. Por su parte, la mujer sólo correspondió la sonrisa; mientras que el único hombre de la casa las miraba cariñosamente.

El genio y la diva… ¿quién lo diría? Pero contra todo pronóstico, no sólo hacían que lo suyo funcionara, sino que hasta eran la envidia de todo el vecindario.

Y ahora estaban esperando un bebé, él no cabía de felicidad.

— Bueno… será mejor que me vaya. Ya saben cómo se pone Keisuke con todo esto.

Aunque la alegría no duró demasiado. El rostro del pelirrojo siempre se contraía en una mueca de horror cuando le mencionaban a su suegro. La mujer era un encanto, pero el hombre…

En cierta medida lo comprendía, pues al igual que Satoe, Keisuke veía a Mimi como una hermosa princesa inmaculada. El problema era que para él, Koushiro sólo estaba para manchar la perfección de su hija. En palabras suaves, él no era digno de la castaña.

Ni siquiera con un nieto en camino él cambiaba de opinión.

— Oh, mamá… ¿Por qué no te quedas? No tiene sentido que te pases la noche soportando el mal carácter de papá. Además, es una oportunidad para que él reflexione y deje de tratar mal a mi Kou —le invitó la joven mientras tomaba a su esposo del brazo y lo miraba pidiendo apoyo.

— ¡Por supuesto! Es decir… No es que a mí me moleste el señor Keisuke —trató de disimular, pero se puso enormemente nervioso, provocando la risa de las mujeres.

— De acuerdo, me quedaré.

Y así fue, tras enviarle un escueto mensaje de texto a su esposo, la mujer se acomodó en la sala junto a su hija y su yerno; mientras esperaban la llegada de los demás.

Las primeras en llegar fueron las chicas. Las tres se pusieron de acuerdo en ir juntas un poco antes y ayudar en lo que se necesite. No obstante, se encontraron con que todo estaba perfectamente preparado gracias a la ayuda de Satoe, a quien saludaron efusivamente.

Con su personalidad alegre y amable, la madre de la castaña se había ganado a sus amigas. Más aún cuando comenzó a aconsejarlas sobre la maternidad. Por eso, ella se sentía una más del grupo, y eso le encantaba.

Aunque rozaba los cincuenta años (cosa en la que no le gustaba pensar), tenía energía de sobra, y siempre que podía, le gustaba relacionarse con los más jóvenes. Claro que no por eso hacía el ridículo. ¡No, señor! Satoe era una mujer elegante y sofisticada. Infantil, sí, pero no por eso inmadura; y conocía sus límites. Ella sabía a la perfección lo que estaba bien y lo que no, para alguien de su edad.

Por eso mismo se quedó en la fiesta, pero ni bien comenzaron a llegar el resto de los invitados, tomó un lugar más bien alejado. Ella no era desubicada.

Además… debía mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él.

— ¡Yamato! Como siempre tarde —acusó un ya borracho Taichi al recién llegado.

— Cállate Taichi, no son ni las doce y tú ya estás ebrio. Lo que tienes que aguantar Catherine. —comentó graciosamente, dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia prometida de su mejor amigo.

A pesar del tiempo y los sucesos, ellos seguían siendo mejores amigos. De esos que se molestan constantemente, pero siempre están cuando lo necesitan.

Parsimoniosamente, el apuesto joven saludó a todos los invitados, con un especial trato hacia la embarazada del grupo, a la que trajo un regalo.

— Uno es para ti, y el otro para mi sobrinito o sobrinita. —Mimi agradeció el gesto con un abrazo, pero luego hizo un mohín.

— Espera, eso significa que no vas a estar aquí para el nacimiento ¿cierto?

— Lo siento. El mes que viene empiezo una gira mundial.

— ¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! Felicitaciones.

De un momento a otro, todos estaban dando su enhorabuena al rubio, que asentía agradecido, para luego desviar el tema.

Aunque se había vuelto extremadamente famoso, lo cierto es que el portador del emblema de la amistad continuaba siendo un "lobo solitario" y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención por demasiado tiempo. De hecho, el único momento en que soportaba las miradas de todos era cuando estaba dando un concierto, pero sólo porque entonces se dejaba llevar por la música, y el mundo dejaba de importar.

Con su característica sutileza, logró que la charla tomara otro rumbo, y todos comenzaron a hablar de la vida de cada uno.

"¿Qué tal va el trabajo?", "¿Cómo llevan el matrimonio?", "¿Cómo fue la luna de miel?", entre otras, fueron las preguntas que comenzaron a rondar en el grupo.

Por su parte, Satoe dejó de mirar la escena para dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes que estaba en la planta alta.

Como era costumbre desde aquella vez, verlo le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que él se sentía exactamente igual. De hecho, ni bien llegó, su rostro asomado por la puerta de la cocina fue casi lo primero que vio, aunque decidió ignorar la ferviente necesidad de ir a hablar con ella, para no llamar la atención. No obstante, cuando vio, de reojo, que ésta se marchaba hacia la segunda planta, no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Y qué tal tus padres, Mimi? ¿Tu papá sigue odiando a Koushiro? —interrogó sutilmente para no levantar sospechas.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Mamá! —La llamó, pero al no recibir respuesta prosiguió— Mamá ayudó a organizar todo y se quedó, pero supongo que se cansó y se fue a dormir. A papá lo dejamos solo para que recapacite…

La castaña continuó quejándose de su padre y los malos tratos que tenía para con su esposo, abriendo un nuevo tema de conversación: los suegros. La mayoría se sumó a la charla animadamente, excepto el rubio. Primero porque él no tenía suegros, pues estaba soltero. Segundo, y más importante, porque el saber que Satoe estaba sola despertó en él un montón de recuerdos, y un montón de deseos.

Claro que no era el único, en la habitación de huéspedes, la mujer recordaba, también, cómo fue que todo aquello empezó.

* * *

Hacía siete años que regresaron a Japón. Mimi acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad y decidió que volvería a su país natal. Lo tenía todo planeado y se alojaría con Sora, que rentaba un departamento cerca de la universidad a la que asistía. No obstante, sus planes cambiaron cuando su padre, incapaz de dejar ir a su pequeña –ya no tan pequeña– princesa, determinó volver al país del sol naciente también. Por lo tanto, la familia Tachikawa regresó, y el sueño de la castaña de independizarse de sus padres tuvo que esperar, aunque no demasiado.

Desde que la única hija del matrimonio creció, y ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa, la relación entre ellos comenzó a desgastarse. Cuando Mimi era pequeña, Satoe se ocupaba cuidando de ella, pero ahora que era grande, tenía bastante tiempo libre, tiempo que le gustaría pasar con su esposo. Lástima que él no lo entendiera.

Con el paso del tiempo, Keisuke se había vuelto un adicto al trabajo, y ya no le prestaba tanta atención como antes. La amaba, de eso no había dudas, pero llegó a la errónea conclusión de que su esposa ya no requería tanta atención como cuando eran novios; así que se dedicaba más al trabajo y a espantar a los pretendientes de su hija, que a su amada mujer.

Y eso, ella no lo soportaba, porque si algo caracterizaba a Satoe, era su constante necesidad de ser atendida. No es que ella quisiera ser el centro del mundo, no. Al fin y al cabo, se había tomado muy bien que su hija se alejara, paulatinamente de ella. No obstante, como mínimo, quería ser el centro del universo de su esposo. Pero las cosas estaban muy lejos de ser así.

Cuando Mimi estaba en casa, ella siempre disimulaba, pues no quería que su princesita recibiera mal ejemplo. Después de todo, las damas siempre deben comportarse elegantemente. Sin embargo, cuando no estaba (que era la mayoría del tiempo), no perdía la oportunidad de increpar a su esposo por la poca atención que le brindaba. Al principio, él era condescendiente, y la invitaba a salir para tenerla contenta. Pero esto no duraba mucho, pues él, seguía siendo un adicto al trabajo, y más aún desde que había tenido que bajar de puesto al mudarse. Satoe estaba determinada a conseguir más atención de su esposo; pero Keisuke estaba absolutamente decidido a conseguir un ascenso.

Y el que cumplió su meta fue él; dejándola a ella desolada, pues siempre odió no poder salirse con la suya.

Después de aquello, las discusiones se volvieron cada vez peores, y apenas seis meses después de su arribo a Japón, Satoe armaba las maletas, y se mudaba a un departamento ella sola.

Claro que, casualidad o destino, nunca hubiera imaginado que aquél departamento estuviera justo al lado de…

* * *

— Disculpa, Mimi, ¿dónde está el baño?

— Oh, sí. Sube las escaleras. Es la primera puerta a la derecha.

Mientras los demás continuaban su amena charla; el rubio procedió a seguir las indicaciones de su amiga. Claro, que en lugar de entrar por la primera puerta a la derecha; entró por la segunda.

Aunque podría estar sorprendida, lo cierto es que no lo estaba. De alguna forma, Satoe sabía que él acabaría yéndola a buscar en algún momento de la noche. Era lo que siempre hacían desde aquella ocasión.

— Hola. —saludó él con una sonrisa, acercándose a la cama en la que la mujer estaba sentada.

— Hola. —correspondió ella, haciéndole lugar al lado suyo.

En aquel entonces, ella apenas se sabía los nombres de los amigos de su hija. Por eso, cuando se lo cruzó en las escaleras, y él se ofreció a ayudarla con las maletas; no pudo más que asentir tímidamente.

— _¿Cómo era que se llamaba? _—Pensaba apurada— _No se verá nada bien si se lo pregunto._

Afortunadamente para ella, ni bien abrió la puerta de su departamento, él recibió una llamada que lo obligó a marcharse.

— Lo siento, me tengo que ir. En cualquier caso, vivo al lado —señaló la puerta justo junto a la suya— así que no dude en pedirme lo que necesite.

Tras marcharse apuradamente, la mujer se dispuso a averiguar el nombre del muchacho. Afortunadamente, no le costó demasiado, pues era bastante famoso en Japón. Y en internet, enseguida saltó su nombre.

— _Yamato Ishida._

Tras desempacar sus cosas, Satoe se dispuso a preparar un pastel como muestra de agradecimiento para el muchacho; y, de nuevo, tuvo que recurrir a internet. Si bien no encontró demasiada información personal, por lo visto al joven le gustaba mantener su privacidad, sí descubrió que prefería el chocolate amargo y no le gustaban las cosas demasiado dulces.

Claro que hubiera sido más fácil preguntarle a su hija, que siempre cuando iba de visita a Japón, les llevaba algún postre hecho por ella misma a sus amigos, por lo que seguro que conocía los gustos del rubio. No obstante, la chica no estaba ni enterada de la "separación" de sus padres, y prefería que esto siguiera así por un tiempo.

Si bien Mimi vivía con sus padres, últimamente pasaba muy poco tiempo en la casa. Cosa que la hacía sospechar que tenía algún noviecito por ahí. Aquello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, y de hecho, le venía bastante bien, pues no quería decepcionar a su hija, por lo que prefería que tardase la mayor cantidad de tiempo en darse cuenta de la separación.

— _Y si no se da cuenta nunca, mejor._

Por supuesto, sus pensamientos eran utópicos, pero nada ganaba preocupándose de más.

— _Excepto arrugas —_se horrorizaba.

Finalmente, le horneó una torta de chocolate amargo con menta al joven, y entrada la noche, tocó el timbre de su nuevo vecino.

Él estaba, cuanto menos, sorprendido; pero la invitó a pasar, y tuvieron una agradable velada. De alguna manera, Satoe se ofreció a cocinar, y aunque dudoso al principio, Yamato acabó aceptando, pues hacía mucho que no probaba comida casera.

Los platillos de la mujer siempre resultaban extravagantes, y el muchacho desconfió un poco de la cena, al principio, pero al probarla, descubrió que tenía de vecina a una gran chef.

— Vaya… esto está delicioso. No recuerdo cuando fue que comí algo tan rico. —halagó él, sin dejar de comer.

— Oh, gracias… Me pasaré seguido, entonces, para que degustes mis platos.

Y aunque el rubio sentía que no estaba del todo bien, no pudo evitar aceptar.

Después de aquello, se hizo costumbre que ambos cenaran juntos, y formaron una especie de amistad, e incluso se volvieron cómplices.

Dado que ella nunca se caracterizó por saber guardarse las cosas, no tardó ni dos días en contarle al chico sobre su separación. Pero a pesar de eso, cuando Mimi le comentaba a sus amigos que estaba preocupada por sus padres, pues ella se había ido de la casa y él estaba deprimido, jamás le dijo nada acerca de su nueva vecina.

Pasó un mes durante el cual Yamato se cuestionaba constantemente lo que hacía, pues debería estar tratando de ayudar a su amiga a reunir a sus padres (él mejor que nadie sabía lo feo que era para un hijo que sus padres se divorciaran) en lugar de cubrir a la mujer. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía a gusto con alguien del sexo opuesto.

Las cosas terminaron mal con Sora, y después de aquello, él simplemente se dedicó a tener "romances" de una sola noche. Al final, todas las chicas a las que conocía, le acababan resultando tontas e inmaduras. Pero con Satoe no se sentía así. Ella era infantil y alegre, sí, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la experiencia de los años, y no se andaba con rodeos.

Un día, ella le pidió ir al cine, y él no dudó en aceptar.

— _Es sólo ir a ver una película. Nada más. —_se repetía en su cabeza.

Pero vieron una película romántica.

— _Si a ella le gustan estas películas, lo tengo que respetar. Es una dama, y ella elige._

Después de la función fueron a cenar a un restaurant francés.

— _Sólo estoy siendo amable, pues ella está triste._

Ella no dejó de sonreír, ni él tampoco.

Y cuando volvieron al edificio, él la acompañó hasta la puerta.

— La pasé muy bien, Yamato.

— Igual yo.

— Bueno… buenas noches. —se mordió los labios.

— Buenas noches. —La miró él y pensó— _Vete, ya está, ya te despediste, ahora vete. ¡Vete! ¡Vete!_

Pero lejos de hacer caso a sus propios pensamientos. La besó.

Fue rápido y superficial. Y luego simplemente se fue a su departamento sin voltear.

— _Fue sólo un beso de buenas noches._

Que se repitió la siguiente noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa… y durante toda la semana.

A Satoe le encantaba la atención que recibía del muchacho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía querida. No es que con Keisuke no se sintiera amada, pero no era lo mismo. Ella era siempre la que le decía que lo amaba, ella era la que lo abrazaba primero, y ella siempre tenía que hacer planes, que muchas veces él le cancelaba. Pero el rubio no.

Yamato sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo. De alguna manera, la madre de su amiga se había metido en su cabeza, para no salir. Cuando volvía del trabajo, no podía evitar pararse en las tiendas y comprarle algún presente; durante el día, cuando estaba en la discográfica, siempre se acordaba de ella y le mandaba un mensaje. Cosas que nunca hizo con ninguna chica, ni siquiera con Sora, su primera novia; las hacía con aquella mujer que era territorio prohibido.

Ambos se negaban a admitirlo, pero se estaban enamorando el uno del otro. Y lo peor de todo, es que ya no hacían nada para evitarlo.

Durante un mes que fue como un sueño para ellos, estuvieron saliendo como dos adolescentes. Satoe siempre contagiaba su alegría al rubio. Y la madurez de Yamato hacía que ella no se sintiera una asalta cunas. Ella era tan vivaz, que a menudo él olvidaba estar saliendo con la madre de una amiga. Y él era tan maduro, que ella nunca pensaba en el hecho de que él podría ser su hijo.

Al final de aquel tiempo idílico para ambos, él tuvo que despedirse.

— Me voy de gira durante un par de meses. —le anunció un día— Pero prometo escribirte a diario.

Para aquél entonces, ambos se tuteaban, y hasta se comportaba como novios. Eran novios, sólo que nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera ellos.

Tras sellar aquella promesa con un beso, se dispusieron a tener una última noche juntos, antes de la partida del joven. Noche en la que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

— Te amo —se dijeron al mismo tiempo, tras hacer el amor. Y luego de una sonrisa, se besaron y abrazaron, para dormir juntos; por primera, pero no última vez.

* * *

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó él, una vez que se acomodó al lado de la mujer.

— Bien ¿y tú?

— Bien, ya lo habrás escuchado, pero el mes que viene, nuestra banda tendrá su primera gira mundial

— Eso es increíble —le abrazó.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu esposo? —cuestionó él una vez que se separaron.

Ella no respondió, simplemente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

A él le dolía pronunciar la palabra esposo, refiriéndose al hombre con el que ella compartía cada noche. Pero no tanto como a ella.

* * *

Una vez que Yamato estuvo de gira, Satoe retomó su solitaria rutina, pero sin sentirse realmente sola, pues cada mañana, al despertar, había un mensaje de su pareja (a quien ya no dudaba en llamar así), y cada noche, antes de irse a dormir, también, él le enviaba un mensaje deseándole dulces sueños.

Estaba feliz, pero no duró mucho.

— Voy —exclamó al sentir el timbre.

Estaba tan contenta, que no reparó en lo extraño que era que alguien tocara el timbre de su departamento a esa hora.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

Su hija estaba del otro lado de la puerta, y muy enfadada.

Sin pedir permiso siquiera, se adentró en el nuevo hogar de su madre, para comenzar a increparle.

— Nosotros preocupados por ti, y tú como si nada viviendo aquí. ¡En serio! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Desapareces por casi dos meses, ni siquiera una llamada, un mensaje. ¡Íbamos a llamar a la policía!

— Pero la carta.

— Sí, dejaste una estúpida carta diciendo que te ibas, que estabas bien… Y nosotros teníamos que creerlo y tragarnos todo. ¿Sabes lo angustiados que hemos estado? ¡Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Kou para encontrarte!

— ¿Kou? —preguntó pícaramente, en un intento de desviar la conversación.

— No intentes desviar el tema.

— No lo hago.

Pero sí lo hacía, y lo logró. Aunque estaba enfadada con su madre, Mimi la necesitaba, y mucho.

Hacía un par de semanas que se habían hecho novios con el pelirrojo, y aunque ya se lo había contado a todas sus amigas, aún le faltaba una. Porque sí, para ella, su madre era su mejor amiga.

Conversaron durante horas, antes de que la muchacha recordara el motivo por el que había ido allí.

— En serio, no puedo creerlo. Y lo peor de todo es que vives al lado de Yamato ¡y el muy bobo ni se dio cuenta! —exclamó ella, haciendo que su madre se atragantara— ¡Mamá! ¿estás bien? —se acercó a ella y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

— Si es que… me sorprendiste. ¡Un famoso vive al lado mío! —dijo, tratando de disimular, pero no le salió del todo bien.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Yamato es famoso? Nunca te aprendiste el nombre de mis amigos, apenas si te acuerdas de las chicas. —comentó la más joven, suspicazmente.

— ¡Oh! Pero ese rubiecito es tan lindo. ¡¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?! ¡Es famoso! —mintió la mujer, convenciendo, finalmente a su hija.

— ¿Vas a separarte de papá? —cambió ella de tema.

— Ya estamos separados bebé —dijo triste, no le gustaba ver sufrir a su hija— Son cosas que pasan.

— Pero si ustedes siempre fueron la mejor pareja del mundo. —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No es tan así, querida. Tu padre me ha desatendido mucho en estos últimos tiempos… Yo… hace mucho que no me siento a gusto con él. —se sinceró la mujer, entristeciendo a su hija.

Aunque no le gustaba la idea, Mimi tuvo que aceptar la decisión de su madre, y se marchó con la promesa de irla a visitar pronto. A pesar de las lágrimas que ambas habían derramado durante la charla, Satoe volvía a sentirse feliz, y no tardó mucho en llamar a Yamato para contarle la situación.

— Pero aún tienes que hablar con él. —acotó él, una vez escuchó el relato de su chica.

— Sí, pero… Él ni se ha acercado a hablarme, así que supongo que tampoco le importo tanto —le respondió ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, pues la perspectiva de su –todavía– esposo disfrutando de su lejanía, no le molestó en absoluto.

— Entiendo. ¿Sabes que te amo?

— Yo también te amo.

Tras despedirse, ambos cortaron. Él, preocupado por el curso que tomaría su relación después de aquello. Si seguían así, en algún momento tendrían que hacer lo suyo oficial, y eso enfadaría a un par de personas. Ella, por su parte, estaba contenta, ajena a los pensamientos de su pareja; pues mientras pudiera disfrutar de su hija, y su lindo novio, sentía que todo estaría bien.

Pero se equivocaba.

Mimi cumplió con su promesa, y se volvió una visitante habitual, por lo que aun cuando Yamato regresó de su gira, no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Para solucionarlo, Satoe comenzó a irse a dormir todas las noches con él, volviendo a su casa en la mañana.

A pesar de las circunstancias, estaban dispuestos a hacer que lo suyo funcionara, y pasaron varios meses así. Felices. Juntos.

Pero de nuevo, duró poco.

— ¡Mimi! —saludó a su hija que estaba en la puerta.

— Mamá, te traje a alguien, espero que no te moleste.

— No, claro que no. —afirmó ella, sonriendo, pues pensaba que había llevado a su novio. Pero no era así. —Keisuke —fue lo único que pudo decir al ver al hombre frente suyo.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara, pero ante todo, estaba la cordialidad, por lo que los invitó a pasar.

Ambos entraron, y Mimi les dijo que tenían asuntos que resolver. Que no podían dejar las cosas sin aclarar; por lo que se fue, dejando a sus padres solos.

— Satoe… Sé que no he hecho las cosas del todo bien. Pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar. Te prestaré más atención. He hecho un arreglo en el trabajo, trabajaré menos horas y pasaré más tiempo contigo. Quiero arreglar lo nuestro. Yo aún te amo. Te amo.

Tras aquel monólogo, Satoe no pudo continuar negando la realidad.

* * *

— Igual que siempre. Es gracioso cómo se enfada con Koushiro por cualquier cosa. El pobre le tiene pavor. —comentó risueña, sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de su interlocutor.

Éste por su parte, sólo sonrió, aunque sus ojos continuaron tristes, al igual que los de ella.

— Bueno —se levantó— Será mejor que me vaya. Nadie se tarda tanto en el baño.

— Ha sido bueno verte. Te deseo lo mejor en tu gira —se levantó ella también.

— A mí me ha encantado verte. Cada día te pones más hermosa. —se acercó a ella, para acariciar sus mejillas.

— No digas tonterías —se sonrojó— Cada día me pongo más vieja.

— No, si hasta me cuesta creer que seas la madre de Mimi. ¿Segura que no eres la hermana perdida o algo?

Ella rió, y él no pudo evitarlo, y la besó dulcemente.

— Esto no está bien. —se alejó ella— Ya lo dijimos, que lo mejor era separarnos.

* * *

Aquella misma noche, Satoe invitó al rubio a su casa.

— Y eso fue lo que dijo.

— ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

— Nada, le pedí tiempo para pensar, y él se fue.

— Entiendo.

Ambos cenaron en silencio, pero no podían seguir postergando las cosas.

— Volverás con él —no fue una pregunta.

— Sí. Lo siento —sollozó ella.

— Está bien. —se acercó para consolarla— Es lo correcto. Tienen muchos años de matrimonio. Tienen que seguir luchando.

— Sí.

— ¿Tú lo amas? —le preguntó él. No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pero no podía dejarla ir sin saber la verdad.

— No lo sé… Lo nuestro, fue hermoso. Me sentí como nunca antes me sentí. A ti, realmente te amo…

— ¿Pero?

— Pero fueron muchos años con Keisuke, y eso no desaparece fácilmente.

— Entiendo. Entonces, está bien. Es lo mejor para todos. De todas maneras, lo nuestro sólo hubiera causado dolor.

— Sí.

Después de aquella afirmación, él se marchó sin mirar atrás. Y ella se largó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Lo suyo había sido una vil mentira.

En esos momentos, ella solo sentía cariño por su esposo. Pero la realidad era, que amor o no, no podía dejarlo. Por el bien de su hija, del hombre y de ellos mismos. Al fin y al cabo, si oficializaban lo suyo, Yamato solo perdería a sus amigos.

Él, por su parte, no durmió en toda la noche. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, que perdería algunas amistades, pero estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de estar con ella. Nunca se había sentido tan bien como lo estuvo a su lado. Pero eso nunca ocurriría.

Al día siguiente, Satoe volvía a vivir con Keisuke; y Yamato se mudaba a EEUU, desde donde lanzaría a su grupo, directo a la fama mundial.

* * *

— Sí, lo mejor para todos. Lo siento —se disculpó él y se volteó para irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta, y sin voltearse, continuó— Estoy comenzando una historia con una chica. Se llama Ruki.

— Me alegro mucho por ti. —le respondió ella, y él salió de la habitación.

Ella sollozó débilmente, sólo porque no quería que la escucharan. Él suspiró varias veces mientras bajaba las escaleras, tratando de quitar aquel semblante de dolor que se le había instalado en el rostro.

* * *

Taichi observó a su mejor amigo bajar por las escaleras. Iba a gritarle algo, pero no lo hizo. Incluso borracho como estaba, se percató de la tristeza en su cara.

El rubio le había comentado hacía un tiempo de la historia que tuvo con la madre de su otra amiga. Al principio, no lo comprendió, pero bastó ver lo compungido que estaba al contárselo para darse cuenta de que aquello fue serio, y sin ánimos de lastimar a nadie.

Al poco tiempo, ambos se reunieron durante la fiesta aniversario, y el moreno pudo ver en el rostro de la mujer, que ella se sentía exactamente igual que su amigo.

Desde entonces, él siempre estuvo allí, cubriéndolos para que pudieran tener su charla ocasional. Esa que ambos necesitaban, esa que los ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Pero ésta vez era distinto.

Los tres lo sabían.

Después de aquella noche, Yamato entablaría una relación con Ruki, y Satoe continuaría en su matrimonio con Keisuke. De su amor sólo quedarían cenizas, cenizas que esconderían al fondo del armario, en un intento de dejarlo ir, de olvidarlo. Pero no podrían, y ocasionalmente, abrirían el armario, y observarían aquellas cenizas, y se lamentarían por lo que no pudo ser.

Por su parte, Taichi también lo recordaría. De vez en cuando pensaría, en cómo a veces, es necesario sacrificar la propia felicidad por el bien de los otros; y siempre acabaría preguntándose si eso era lo correcto.


End file.
